Proofread
by AnnDee
Summary: Harry has a document that Hermione needs to look over. Companion to Cliche


"Proofread"

by: AnndeeGranger

Summary: Harry asks Hermione look over a document he's been working on. This is a companion to "Cliché".

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, good thing too or I would probably be in jail.

_Wizarding London – 21 April, 2006_

The sound of two instances of Apparition could be heard in the dark living room of a flat shared by two long-time best friends, and fairly recent lovers.

"Ah, what a lovely night," a female voice sighed as she leaned back against the wall in the hallway.

A more masculine voice replied, leaning against the wall next to her, "It was a nice night. I can't believe Ron is now a married man, or should I say 'Won-Won'."

A soft chuckle emanated from the woman, "Can you believe Lavender was actually calling him that all night at the reception?"

There was a pause.

"Yes." Two voices chortled in the dark together.

"I didn't realize that Lavender was the athletic sort," the male voice stated with an amused tone, "The way she dove for that bouquet, knocking almost every single woman out of the way. I thought she was going to get into quite a row with Ginny for that silly bunch of flowers."

"Harry!" Hermione smacked him in the shoulder.

Harry grabbed her hand, "Hey that hurt."

"Oh did it now? Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" Hermione asked with a seductive undertone.

Harry grinned wickedly in the dark and moved to trap her between the wall and his body.

"I love it when you smile at me like that," Hermione sighed, her breath dancing across his lips.

Harry's grin widened and he whispered across her lips, "It's dark; you can't see anything let alone my smile."

"I don't need to see, I just know," Hermione whispered, her lips caressing his, barely touching.

"I love know-it-alls," Harry moaned, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, his body pressing hers against the wall.

_Love takes up where knowledge leaves off_

Harry surveyed the sleeping woman pressed against him. His famous emerald eyes delighting in the soft, lucent skin in the moonlight, and the uncultivated hair he loved to sink his fingers into. Though at the moment, he was lightly skimming it with his fingertips, as not to wake her.

His fingers moved from her hair to trace the curve of her naked back and waist, and even lightly over what he thought was her delectable little rear. His fingers exploring where they had now explored a hundred times as if was the first.

"God I love you," Harry whispered to her sleeping form, "I never want to be without you."

_Where there is great love, there are always wishes_

Hermione eyed Harry with circumspection. He'd been acting a little off-kilter for over a week now.

The object of her scrutinizing gaze was currently at the desk in the library, yet again, scribbling away. On what, she did not know.

She watched as he once again muttered an, "Incendio." The parchment destroyed just as the 20 or so others before had been.

He began writing away, once again.

She watched him, silently, until he grabbed his wand to obliterate yet another piece of parchment. "STOP!" she shouted, surprising him.

He blushed slightly and covered the paper with his hand, even though she didn't move to get up. "Mione?"

"Just let me see it Harry, maybe I can tell you were you're going wrong." Hermione held out her hand expectantly.

"I…um…well…" Harry spluttered, obviously embarrassed and at a loss for what to do.

Hermione rolled her big, brown eyes, "Honestly, Harry I won't love you any less if you split an infinitive."

Harry paused, and then stood, grabbing the parchment.

"Bring me a quill, too," Hermione instructed.

Harry grabbed the requested item and slowly walked over to her, handing her both parchment and quill.

"It cannot possible be as bad as you are making it to be." Hermione eyed him, taking the items and getting to work.

Harry turned around abruptly, only to turn around to face her, eyeing her for a reaction to what she was reading. His eyes widened as she began scratching the quill across the parchment, and his mouth dropped open. "You…I…Bloody hell, what are you doing?"

Hermione looked up at him calmly, "Fixing it for you, but I'm done, here you go." She said handing him the piece of paper back.

"Fixing…fixing it…but…" He spluttered, before finally looking down at what she had done to the paper.

The paper had once read:

_Hermione, will you marry me…please._

It was supposed to be eloquent and beautiful, but he just couldn't get his thoughts on the paper the way he wanted, but his brain could not think further than what he had written – 20 times.

The paper now read:

_Hermione, will you marr_**y**_ m_**e**_…plea_**s**_e._

Harry smiled, slowly, as he realized what she had done: given him her answer.

"You know," Hermione began as she stood up, hands on her hips as she faced him, "when you said that you would have me proofread your proposal, I really thought you were jesting. I would never have thought you would propose to a girl that way, Harry Potter." She began tapping her foot.

Harry's smiled just got brighter as he grabbed her around the waist and planted a passionate kiss on her.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered when the kiss ended, surprised at how it affected her after all the kisses they had shared. She felt dizzy and steadfast, at the same time.

Harry beamed and let her go, turning to leave the room.

Hermione blinked, "Wait! Where do you think you're going, we just got engaged!"

Harry held up what was now his favorite piece of parchment in the entire world, "To go get this framed."

A/N: Thanks to my lovely betas: LadyStarlight/Bluestar and Joanie

Quote credits (in appearance order): St. Thomas Aquinas and Willa Cather


End file.
